Say You'll Stay
by Blood Red Queen
Summary: It's been a year. Helena's 16th birthday looms and Valentine is still missing...Whilst Helena learns to love her masked creation, Valentine has to cope with a teeny tiny monster named Envy...eventual VxH I promise you! R and R, pretty please!
1. Where is he?

**Hello, yes, I know I've got other fanfics on the go but I had to write one for Mirrormask! It's such an awesome movie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirrormask or any of it's wonderful characters, although I am gutted that I didn't think of it first.....sigh.......**

The darkness enveloped them, but Helena raced on regardless.

'C'mon Valentine!' she screamed as she heard the rustle of him running behind her. She heard him grunt in reply, at least she knew he was still there.

They came to a stop in front of the last window. Helena could see the princess, her dark twin, twirling and laughing on the apartment roof. Anger boiled up inside her, how dare she steal her life, her home!

'Valentine! Give me the mask!' she called urgently, there was no answer.

Confused, Helena turned to face him. He was just stood there, looking at her.

'Valentine please!'

Valentine remained where he was, the mirrormask in his hand, he averted her gaze and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

'Erm, Helena, can I come with you?'

Helena blinked, they were running out of time, but she answered him in a calm voice, the answer she both wanted to say and what he wanted to hear.

'Yes, if you want.'

The effect was electric, she could have sworn he physically glowed.

'You sure? Really?! I can juggle? You'll let me stay? We'll do what rich people do?'

Helena giggled, despite herself.

'Yes, of course! But only if you give me the mask Valentine!'

He smiled and tossed it to her. She caught it, looked at the princess.

'Here I come....Valentine! Hold on!'

She felt Valentine grab her upper arm as she placed the silver mask on her face.

The darkness pulled her into the window. Her ears could hear Valentine's frightened yelps, and the princess' angry cry of 'Nooooooo! You can't make me go baaaaaacccckkkkkk!', but all her eyes could see was a warped sense of blacklight.....

--------------------------------------

'Helena? Helena sweetie, wake up'

Helena's eyes opened reluctantly to see the image of her father swim into view. He smiled and patted her arm.

'Come on sleepy head, what are you doing up here?'

Helena sat up. The princess was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Valentine.

Standing up Helena felt her dad's coat on her shoulders. He was talking but she wasn't really listening, where was he? Had it been a dream?

She looked around her, but all she could see was the skyline of the city, panic seeped through her as she began to think it had all been a dream.....

No. No dream is that realistic, and people like Valentine did not just wander into your subconscious without a good reason. He had to be real, but he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?

'Are you alright honey?'

'Hmmm? Oh, fine dad fine, I'm just....'

'Did you lose something Helena?' Morris asked kindly.

Helena looked at him in surprise. Losing Valentine was, well, not good.

'Sort of I guess.'

'Don't worry love, it'll turn up...'

Helena bit her lip, taking a final look of the roof she followed her father. She suddenly wished Valentine had kept a tighter grip on her arm.

_Where is he?_

**Will we ever find out? Oh come on, would I do that to you?**


	2. One year on

**So, where oh where could Valentine have gone?**

**Ok, I'm taking several liberties with this, but please let me know if anybody appears out of character. Thanks!**

Helena tossed the balls in the air, watching the circles of colour.

Valentine had never showed up. It had been a whole year. She never really gave up, not really, she still half expected him to pop up out of nowhere and crack a sarcastic joke.

But she had met Vernon. At first she had thought it was Valentine, but her hopes were swiftly and cruelly dashed after he didn't understand her quip about being a waiter. It was odd... he looked to much like Valentine. Helena had learnt quickly that, though they looked alike, they were as different as day and night. Vernon was nice, down-to-Earth and considerate where Valentine was sardonic, selfish and downright rude. She liked Vernon a lot, in a goofy brother-sister kind of way.

Her trailer was still covered in drawings, a lot of them of the masked juggler. Helena promised herself she only drew them to keep him alive in her memory, if it had only been a dream, she didn't want to forget.

A hand shot out of nowhere and caught one of the juggling balls. Laughing, Helena saw Vernon step into view and they juggled for a while outside the big-top tent. The show didn't start until tonight, they were practicing.

'Penny for your thoughts?' He asked cheerfully.

'Yeah, if I did actually have a penny for every time I heard that, I'd be a millionaire.' she replied.

Vernon laughed but stopped juggling, he looked at her questioningly.

'Seriously, what's up kid?'

Helena shrugged her shoulders and smiled; a little to brightly.

'Nothing, why would you think somethings wrong?'

'Because when you're upset, you juggle by yourself, frown and mutter things.' He checked off each of these things on his fingers in a list.

'Oh, what do I mutter?'

'Little things, but you say the word 'Valentine' a lot, are you seeing someone behind my back?' he added jokingly.

Helena shoved him, giggling. 'Don't flatter yourself.'

'Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted.' he mocked a huff, then turned and smiled at her.

Helena felt a check in her breathing, why did they have to be so bloody similar?!

'Want to go into town tomorrow? You can mope and I can run around in a panic, trying to get a birthday card behind you back.' asked Vernon.

Helena bit back the 'I don't mope' and said 'Sure, but you pay for the bus tickets.'

'Deal.' he said, then winked at her and walked away.

Helena resumed her juggling. She couldn't imagine the _other _guy paying for a bus ticket. In fact, she never recalled him paying for anything.

'Bugger' she breathed, as she dropped a ball, ' Ha, he was an important man wasn't he? I don't expect VIPs to do anything the hard way....'

**Vernon? Valentine? Who can tell?**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far....chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. The problem with Dopplegangers

**Hello again. I would have updated sooner but my English coursework took up all my time. Sorry.**

**If you're reading this chapter, thanks for sticking with me.**

Helena and Vernon sauntered through the busy town center, trying to navigate their way through the battleground of shoppers and passers by.

Vernon threw a sweet wrapper in the bin and began his traditional musings on outings like this. Helena hated this. It just reminded her of Valentine, not that there was anything wrong with this...it just made her feel guilty that she lost him.

_Like losing a life long companion and a soul mate....while attempting to rescue little girls...._

Helena bit her lip, she really didn't make any body's life easier did she?...

_What the hell have you got on your feet?!_

Remembering his incredulous question caused her lips to tremble. For a moment she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but she opted for the former and let out a stifled chuckle. Vernon wasn't really listening.

'You know, if I get a Saturday job, I think I could get a flat and stay with the circus full-time...'

Against her better judgment, Helena decided to roll with it.

'You could always be a waiter.'

Vernon looked scandalised.

'No, I don't want to be a waiter!'

She nearly dropped her bag. Helena spun round to look at him, eyes wide in suprise.

'What did you say?'

Vernon looked at her uncertainly.

'I said I don't think waitering is really for me. Why, what did you think I'd said?'

Helena was confused, she was sure she had heard him right.

'I thought you said you didn't want to be a waiter.'

'Well, I don't. What is it with you and waiters anyway?, you said something like this the first time we met.'

'Oh....I had a...friend once. He was terrified of becoming a waiter. You just remind me of him slightly that's all.'

Vernon nodded understandingly, but still regarded her with an odd look on his face.

A passing mother and child snapped them both to reality. Vernon clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

'Well, I've got to go take care of something, just mosey round and I'll meet you by MacDonald's okay?'

She nodded, glad for the change of subject. Vernon turned and strode down a side street, leaving Helena on her own. Shrugging she began to trudge down the road, nearly crashing into an elderly couple.

'Sorry' she muttered.

What had just happened? She had got the two mixed up again. STUPID! Valentine wasn't even here, how could she get the two wrong?

Helena walked along the busy street with no real aim in mind. Just thinking about MacDonald's made her feel sick, but she knew Vernon told her to meet him there as a way of a birthday present. It was a nice thought, but she really wasn't hungry.

A sound reached her ears.

'What do you mean 10%? Listen, I'm the manager here, and what I say goes alright? No I can't come down to discuss it with you, I'm a very important man. Well that's just you're opinion...'

Helena frowned and walked towards the source of the noise. It was a sarcastic Irish voice, it sounded like Vernon.

'All the money I can carry? I've had that offer before my friend, it doesn't agree with me.'

Helena stopped dead in her tracks. That wasn't Vernon.....Could it be?...

'Well I'll find a new partner. You weren't a very good juggling associate anyway...'

She uttered a small scream, clapping her hands over her mouth she began walking at a faster pace, following the voice she felt her heart miss several beats....

Valentine!

Helena was running now, dodging several people she hurtled toward a a red telephone box.

The man inside had his back to her. His blond hair spiked up in an unusual fashion. Helena stood like a statue as she studied the over-large white coat with dark trousers. There was no mistake this time. Trying to control her breathing she saw him put the phone down.

He turned around.

**(Giggles with fangirly pleasure)**

**What am I going to do with these two?**

**Next update includes Valentine's explanation, Helena struggling to regain composure and a very confused Vernon....**

**See you there!**


	4. Valentine's return

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

He turned around.

It took Helena a full 10 seconds to resume breathing. Her heart seemed to stop and she felt a shiver run down her spine as he turned his wide, shocked hazel eyes on her.

Valentine gaped stupidly. Absentmindedly he raised his hand to touch the mask he remembered wasn't there.

This was weird, he thought. Searching the entire country to find someone who was in the first city you started in.

The two of them stood as still as statues, then Valentine opened the door of the telephone box and stood opposite her.

Say something! Helena implored herself silently, Hello, How are you? Anything for God's sake!

It was Valentine who broke the silence.

'Helena?' he asked uncertainly.

The knot within Helena's chest fell out of her. It was as if she'd fallen into her dream again, she studied his now mask-less face. It was very similar to Vernon's, yet subtly different, Vernon's eyes were open, trusting and Valentine's were slightly shrewd and aware.

'Valentine? I-Is that you?' she asked back, taking a small step towards him. _Pleasepleaseplease _say it's you......

The young man let out a bark of laughter, rushing toward her he picked her up and spun her around in an all-consuming hug, Helena gasped, taken by surprise.

'Helena! Fantastic! It's you Helena!' He shouted, joy resonating in his voice.

'Of course it's me!'she giggled, tears scalding her eyes. 'Put me down you Leprechaun!'

He twirled her for a while then put her down, pulling away he studied her.

'You've grown a few inches, you're a little thinner but I still don't like your choice of footwear.'

Helena smiled and looked down at her trainers. Well, bunny slippers were a bit strange. She glanced back up at him.

'Yes well...where's your mask?'

'Why? Do you think I need it?' he pouted, pulling the square mask from his sleeve. Helena stopped him.

'No, you're fine....'

The silence descended once more . Valentine shuffled his feet in a gesture that was so like him Helena felt a little dizzy.

'Where have you been Valentine?' she asked, astonished at the quiet little tremble in her own voice. He returned the mask to the recesses of his coat.

'I think I must have let go of you're hand at the wrong time. I ended up in a skip.'

Helena laughed. Valentine looked very affronted as he brushed his hand through his blond hair, continuing his story.

'Anyway, I tried to find you but someone told me the circus had moved on. Care to explain that one for me little girl?'

'Oh, that. Yeah, my dad moved us up to Sheffield for a few months, but we came back because we did better business here.'

'Oh, Ok...Where was I? Oh yes, so I looked in the phone book to try and find a circus. I ended up with something called the Sirk Doo Soley. Stupid name for a circus if you ask me.'

'Cirque du Soleil' Helena corrected him.

'Yeah, anyway I stayed with them for a while. Until I had enough money to start my own juggling...but...' He gestured at the telephone box 'It didn't go that well....'

He clapped his hands together. 'It doesn't matter though! I've found you now! Now I can stay with you!'

Helena nodded and began to hug him, but she stopped, gasping.

'Vernon!' she cried,

Valentine cocked his head to the side.

'No...Valentine remember?'

Helena blinked and backed away hurriedly. Vernon! She'd forgotten all about him!

'Valentine, I'm so sorry, I've got to meet someone!'

Valentine smiled and jogged after her as she rushed down the road.

'OK, I'll come with you, who is it?'

'Vernon. A boy from the circus.'

Valentine stopped, Helena fell back and stared at him.

'Who?' demanded Valentine.

'A boy from the circus, a very good friend of mine. I said I'd meet him. Why? Have you got a problem with that?'

'Me? No, no, no, I just....erm....will I like him?'

'Well, I do. So there's no reason why you shouldn't' Helena muttered awkwardly. 'Besides, he's a lot like you.'

'Really? How much like me? I bet you he doesn't have my wit, my charm, my devilishly good looks?'

_More then you'll ever know you arrogant coward..._

'I really can't tell the difference.' said Helena meekly.

**Bwahaha! I decided to cut this chapter and the next chapter in two. Makes my life easier. **

**See ya next time people! Next chapter has Valentine and Vernon meeting.**


	5. My reflection

**Hi again folks! I'm sorry it feels like it's been forever but I hope you all had a great Halloween! Oh, and air cookies to anyone who can spot the 'Van Helsing' reference! xD!**

Vernon glanced up and saw Helena rushing towards him. One look told him that she was very, very worried. Uh-oh....

When she reached him he tried to ask her what was wrong.

'Helena?' he attempted. She gasped and studied him.

'Vernon?! Oh, um...hi, I hope you don't mind, I've brought a friend...'

'Um, sure, who is it?'

Helena didn't answer and glanced behind her. Vernon followed her gaze, only to start as he saw the guy with her.

He looked exactly like him. Hair, eyes, height, teeth, everything!

For a long moment all three of them stood there; Vernon looking at Valentine, Valentine looking at Vernon, Helena looking at both of them. Both men sported a look of stunned confusion.

'Erm, hi?' Vernon ventured, pushing out his hand for a handshake in a futile effort to cover his bewilderment. 'I'm Vernon.'

The young man shook it cautiously, 'I'm Valentine.'

Vernon's gaze rested on Helena, silently pleading her for some sort of explanation. She shrugged, what could she say?

Valentine scratched his head in confusion.

'Helena, this is very weird.' he told her stupidly. Vernon raised an eyebrow.

'What? You mean the fact you're my clone?'

Helena cleared her throat, the two guys looked at her doubtfully.

'This is going to take some explaining...' she faltered.

* * *

'So...' mused Vernon, prodding a soggy scrap of bread left from the burger, 'You're my twin, a fantastical version of me from a world which _you', _he nodded at Helena 'created.'

'I like that word, _fantastical..._' repeated Valentine, totally at ease in the awkward situation.

'Erm, yes, kind of.' Helena said rubbing her forehead wearily.

'But, I don't understand...' Vernon began.

'I told you he didn't have my brains.' Valentine commented, half to Helena, half to himself.

Vernon rolled his eyes, he was really beginning to dislike this Valentine.

'But, how can Valentine exist if you'd never see me before that time we met in the circus tent?'

Helena was at a loss.

Valentine was confused.

Vernon was a tad agitated. _Great, I'm a rebound for an imaginary jester..._

For a while none of them spoke. Helena glanced at Valentine. He was picking his teeth, but he stopped and shared a reassuring smile with her.

Vernon saw the smile between the two of them. He was actually OK with it. He had never seen anything other than a kid sister in Helena anyway, but seeing his mirror image look at her with a bit more than friendship in his eyes was downright creepy. It was like fancying your cousin, and that, he was certain, was dodgy territory.

Glancing at his watch he saw their afternoon was up.

'Helena? We'd better get going.'

Both Valentine and Helena started and looked at Vernon, almost as if they had forgotten he was there.

'Oh, OK, look, Vernon, I'm so sorry about...you know, this.' she began pathetically.

'Hey,' he smiled 'I'm sorry your birthday treat ended up with a conversation about existence and the whole -windmills-of -your-mind- bonanza.'

'Birthday?' Valentine asked. He was ignored.

'See you tomorrow Helena.' Vernon said.

'Your not coming back with us?' she asked.

'Not today, my Dad wanted me to sort out the attic this evening.' It was a lame excuse really, but, in all honesty, he wanted to have a bit of a lie down.

'Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow.' Helena said, hugging him. 'Thanks for the trip.'

Vernon smiled at her, glanced at Valentine with a bemused expression, then gave a curt nod and left.

Helena breathed out, slowly.

'That was embarrassing.' She told Valentine. A thought hit her.

'Where are you staying anyway?'

'Hmm? Oh, I er, hadn't thought...'he admitted.

Helena rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was overjoyed to have him back, and she certainly didn't want him gone again. But she had assumed he had a plan, it didn't have to be Wellington at Waterloo but some kind of plan would have been nice.

'You can stay in my trailer, but we'll have to be sneaky, two Vernon's is going to cause confusion if your seen.

Valentine nodded and laughed slightly. 'Right. I'll do my best.'

Helena smiled slightly. Valentine studied her face surreptitiously. He hated to admit it (she still looked odd without the mask) but the way her mouth made that little crescent moon shape when she was happy was quite...nice really.

He clapped his hands together.

'First things first though, what did the clone mean by birthday?'

**Sorry, had to leave it there (damn writer's block).**

**I want to give a shout out to my reviewers, such lovely people!**

**I'm sorry I kept you waiting....Next chapter includes a HelenaxValentine moment, questions about the tower and pepperoni pizza. See you then!**


	6. Like a thief

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Things have been crazy here, I turned 16 and saw Phantom of the Opera in London! (Irrelevant I know, but now I can totally die happy xD)**

**Now the Festive season's here I can finally get off my lazy arse and start writing again...*Tries to eat mince pie and swallows pen instead...***

Helena ushered Valentine into her trailer, after double-checking no-one saw her. He stood in the center and surveyed his new surroundings before sitting on the bed. Helena watched in a half amused blur as he bounced slightly on her bed, testing it.

Valentine turned and smiled at her, then lay back on the bed with a huge sigh of contentment.

'Beats the skip!' he told her happily.

Helena laughed and sat on the floor next to him. For a while they were silent, each contemplating the situation. Valentine reached inside his huge white coat and drew out his mask, jamming it onto his face.

'That's better.' he breathed, as if he were sliding into a hot bubble bath.

Helena felt a small warm sensation spread in her chest; now he was Valentine. His mask blocked out his eyes, and therefore much of his expression, but somehow she felt that he was much more 'him' with it on.

He caught her staring at him. She hazarded a guess that he was frowning.

'What?' he said, 'You'd feel naked without your clothes wouldn't you? I feel exposed without it.'

'I wasn't-' Helena protested, but he had bounced up and was now inspecting her drawings. Helena felt a little embarrassed. She wanted to hear his opinion but suddenly she thought her sketches were crude. Anxiously she bit her lip, he turned around and smiled brightly.

'These are great! You really drew these?'

They spent at least ten minuets discussing Helena's artwork, which places were what and who was who. It was like looking up old friends.

Valentine uncovered a sketch of himself, a detailed portrait that she had obviously spent several painstaking hours doing. Every thing was correct, even down to the creases in his coat. In his portrait he was juggling. The ghost of a smile forming on his lips, like someone trapped in a beautiful dream.

He felt himself blush, guilty at having seen something private. Hastily he stashed it into his coat before she saw, his breathing hitched in his throat.

'Oh, your tower...' came Helena's voice sadly.

Valentine started and came back to Earth. Helena was holding a drawing of his tower.

'What will happen to your tower if you're here?' she asked.

Valentine cleared his throat, trying to cover up the fact he was an art thief.

'I dunno, nothing probably. Ooooh, what's that?'

Helena followed his gaze and saw a small glint on the floor. Valentine walked over and picked it up, Helena recognized it as a fake jewel that must've fallen off her circus costume. Typical Valentine, lover of all shiny things.

'D'you like it?' she asked, giggling inwardly.

'It's pretty', he purred.

'Keep it.'

'Thanks!' he said, stuffing it inside his robe, Helena wondered how many times he must have lost things.

Valentine smiled at her and sat on the bed again.

'Yeah, so, the tower. I think it'll probably just stay where we left it, or it could go flying off again...'

Helena studied him, sorry that she was the reason he was so far from home.

'I'm sorry Valentine, I lost the Mirrormask, we can't get back.'

Valentine's head jerked up and he set about rapidly patting his coat like he did when he thought he'd lost the Princess' note. Helena frowned as he pulled out a silver object and flung it to her.

'It was in the skip with me, I'd forgotten I had it.'

It was the Mirrormask. Dumbly Helena turned it over in her hand, incredulous at what she was seeing. He had kept it?

For a while both didn't say a word, then Valentine rubbed his stomach thoughtfully.

'Got anything to eat?' he asked genially.

'Um, sure' Helena said, coming out of her pseudo-trance. 'Stay here, I'll get us something...'

She got out of the trailer after telling Valentine where the nearest bathroom was and suchlike. It all seemed so unreal, yet so familiar.

He was back.

* * *

Thirty minuets later, both Valentine and Helena were sat on the floor of her trailer munching through slices of Pepperoni pizza. Helena yawned, a warm muzzy feeling in her stomach.

'When is your birthday anyway?' Valentine asked suddenly.

Helena turned to look at him.

'A few days away, Saturday. Why?'

Valentine shrugged, 'You never mentioned it -you know- last time.'

'Well to be honest Valentine, we were a little busy last time, and it wasn't that important.'

Valentine was quiet for a while. Of course it was important, it was her birthday!

He thoughtfully chewed this, what was it called, pizza? It was certainly very tasty, better than whatever he'd eaten back home....

Helena closed her eyes contentedly and Valentine felt a hot jump in his stomach...or maybe it was the pizza.

Maybe he should do something for her, for her birthday. Something better than a bloody fast food meal anyway, maybe a proper party or something.

Valentine reached down for a slice of pizza. And found his hand clutched round something very definitely non-pizza shape.

He looked down sharply to find his hand holding Helena's. They had both reached for the pizza at the same time, and ended up holding hands. Valentine's breath hitched and Helena gasped. How very awkward.

Valentine snatched his hand back as though she were a spider or something nasty. Helena's face went very red as Valentine cleared his throat.

'So...' he said 'what's Pepperoni?'

Helena stared at him, incredulous, then found herself giggling. Valentine laughed along with her, it was a good release for the tension. He suddenly wished he'd said something cooler, more....suave. Now he felt completely idiotic.

Helena shivered as a cold breeze blew in through the window. Valentine put his arm around her, shocked by his own ease with her. She lay her drak head against his shoulder, and he felt his blush intensify behind his mask.

* * *

Valentine blinked, starting out of his doze.

'Helena?' he called softly.

She was asleep on his shoulder, they were in the same position they had been after the whole 'Pizza thing.' the last slice of which was lying soggy, cold and forgotten in the cardboard box.

Helena's breathing was light and slow, Valentine smiled slightly and picked her up. She was lighter than he was expecting and he carried her across the trailer and lay her down on her bed.

He pulled the cover up and tugged it over her, well, he didn't want her to catch a chill now did he?

Helena mumbled something in her sleep and settled into a more comfortable position. A lock of her brown hair fell in front of her eyes, which Valentine brushed aside lightly. A flare of tenderness made his face feel hot.

A sudden idea came into his brain. He straightened up. It was a brilliant idea, why had he not thought of it before.

'I'm a genius' he whispered to himself, rooting around for the Mirrormask. Holding it up he strode to the circular mirror on Helena's dressing table, he just hoped it would still work.

'Ok, three...two...one...go.' he instructed himself, staring intently at the mirror.

He slammed the Mirrormask onto his face.

A gentle rush of wind, and he was gone. Like a thief in the night.

**Hope that was alright for you my friends. Valentine has gone to develop his 'oh so brilliant' plan. He's had a bit of a brain wave, I only hope it's a sensible one.**

**See you next time; where we will see our two favourite characters.....dancing?**


End file.
